The Begining of the end?
by Hermione475
Summary: what starts out as a quiet day in Angel Grove is soon to change when a bunch of unthinkable things happen will they be able to fight off what comes there way or will it be the end of the ranger as we know it.
1. Quiet Days at AGHS

The Begining of the end?

Hermione475: Hiya!! I'm Hermione475 and I'm just sitting here passing the time with my buddy PaN-cHaN862005. We have decided to write a story for you guys and I hope ya like it.

PaN-cHaN862005: Peh they better freaking like it!!

Hemione475: -notices a look on the reader's face- Don't pay her any mind she's pmsing. She really a nice person honest giving the fact she's not armed.

PaN-cHaN862005: Hey! That reminds me I left my sister tied up in your basement…..

Hermione475: How did I remind you of that???? –Sweat drops-

PaN-cHaN862005: Ummm….I dunno ya just did…

Hermione475: I shouldn't have asked…..

PaN-cHaN862005: If ya hear a lot of screaming don't pay any attention that's just me torturing that little pain of an ass sister with my little Bro's Crazy Bus CD. –Walks out-

Hermione475: Oh this is not gonna end well……-looks at readers- I better go intervene before something worse happens….enjoy the story and by the way I don't own power rangers!! –Runs out the door-

Chapter 1- Quiet Day at AGHS

"Oh Wow today is such a pretty day, we have to do something. I mean other than the Occasional putty ass kicking that has become an everyday thing." Said Kim walking up to Trini.

"I know what you mean. It's been really quiet for a few days." Said Trini closing her locker.

"Yeah a little too quiet." Said Kim opening her locker and taking out her books.

"Yeah that's true but on the other hand we don't see days like these very often. We should take the chance and have a little fun for the simple fact that we don't know when we will get another one." Said Trini facing Kim.

"Yeah and I got an idea." Said Kim pausing.

"Oh do tell." Said Trini looking over at Kim.

"We have been trying to find time to go skating but with you know who sending there gross monsters down to wreak havoc on the city. We have not had a chance to talk about it much let along going and doing it." Said Kim closing her locker.

"That's a great idea Kim. Let's go find the others and see if there game." Said Trini going up the hall and bumping into Billy and Zack who are whispering.

"Billy man I don't know if they can do this or not. You know how competitive they are and you know as well as I do they like playing the look at what I can do game too much. This is a team effort not a one man show." Said Zack to Billy.

"Zack-man I'm sure with the right mathematical equations and the right calculations I'm sure we can come up with a way to help them through this." Said Billy growing silent as the girls walk up.

"Billy-man what's the matter? Why did you….." said Zack not finishing his sentence.

"Hey Guys." Said Trini and Zack jumps at the sound of Trini's voice.

"Oh Hey Girls. What's up?" Said Zack with a surprised look on his face.

"Trini and I were talking and thought that sense today was so warm and everything was going smooth we could take a trip to the park and go skating." Said Kim looking at Zack and Billy.

"So what do you guys say? You in?" Said Trini also looking at Billy and Zack.

"Well Trini as much as I would like to Billy and I said that we would help out some friends today after school." Said Zack.

"Ok I guess we'll catch ya on the flip side." Said Kim walking down the hallway to find Tommy and Jason before the bell rang.

"Billy-man next time give a brother a heads up. Ok bro." Said Zack closing his locker.

"Trini is it just me or are those two acting strange?" Said Kim looking over at Trini.

"Yeah I have to admit those two are acting strange even for them. Speaking of which what's up with those two?" Said Trini pointing to Tommy and Jason.

"I don't know but there's one way to find out." Said Kim as they walked over.

"What are you guys doing?" Said Kim making Tommy and Jason jump.

"Oh nothing really just guy talk." Said Tommy turning around.

"Oh ok Ummm well me and Trini were thanking that sense everything was quiet that we could go skating in the park after school." Said Kim to Jason and Tommy.

"We asked Billy and Zack but they said that they were busy." Said Trini to Tommy and Jason.

"So what you say? You guys in?" Said Kim waiting for an answer.

"Sure." Said Tommy looking at Jason.

"Yeah I'm in." Said Jason.

"Oh ok cool. We will meet you guys at the park. I have to run to my house to pick up Kim's stuff from this weekend." Said Trini as the bell rang.

They all go to class.

A/N: So…..What did ya think? Not bad for a first chapter huh? R&R!! see ya


	2. The Park

The beginning of the end?

Hermione475: what ever you do don't make to big of a mess matt will be home soon and you know how he gets if his mess is moved

PaN-cHaN862005: -laughs- don't tell me he is still going on about that party that we threw the last time I was over here I mean come on the lamp was priceless and it was my jam. How could I not dance to it?

Hermione475: that may be but you still backed it up a little to far and every time it came up he as a little song he like to sing it goes something like this nag nag nag bitch bitch bitch and personally I'm getting tired of hearing it.

PaN-cHaN862005: Well he can sing "nag nag nag and bitch bitch bitch" all he wants because that was one kick ass party.

Hermione475: have you been listening to a ward that I have said threw this whole conversation I mean honestly.

PaN-cHaN862005: Yeah and I'm beginning to see why the song is called "nag nag nag and bitch bitch bitch."

Hermione475: What are you saying?

PaN-cHaN862005: That you nag nag nag and bitch bitch bitch bitch too much.

Hermione475: I got the letters for u maybe you have heard of them there called P.M.S speaking of which where is my Midol bottle?

PaN-cHaN862005: Uh well you see I uh took the last 2 pills so you're out.

Hermione475: Oh great now I have to go all the way to the store and get some more and leave you and your sister here this is just not my day.

PaN-cHaN862005: Oh don't worry I won't hurt my sister….-under her breath- much...

Hermione475: -on the way out the door- I heard that well I hope that you have more fun reading this next chapter then I have this past week well enjoy if you can concentrate over all the noise….and by the way I DON'T OWN POWER RANGERS!!!!

Chapter 2- The Park 

The 3:00 bell rang and everyone gathered at there lockers talking about the events that occurred that day.

"Well Kim are you ready to get this show on the road?" asked Trini closing her locker.

"Yeah sure Trini I'm ready when you are." said Kim as she got the books out she needed to take home and closes her locker.

"So I guess that I will see ya at the park then." Said Tommy leaning over to Kim.

"Yeah it should not take to long." Said Kim as they walked out to the parking lot and went their separate ways.

-With Kim and Trini-

"They are definitely up to something but what?" asked Trini as her and Kim were heading to her house.

"I don't know but I'm sure it's nothing bad or they would have told us. I mean wouldn't they?" asked Kim as they pulled into Trini's driveway putting the car in park.

"Yeah I'm sure they would. Do you want to come in or do you want to stay here?" asked Trini getting out.

"Oh I'll come in with ya I haven't seen Amy and Max in awhile." Said Kim getting out of the car and going in.

"Mom. Dad. I'm home." Said Trini as they walked in to get Kim's things and their skates.

"Well I think that's all of them." Said Kim picking up the bags and skates then Trini walks down to the kitchen.

"Kim do you want something?" asked Trini finding a note on the Island.

"Sure." Said Kim walking into the kitchen.

"Have you seen this?" asked Kim picking up and showing it to Trini.

"Oh Yeah I've seen it but I haven't read it yet." Said Trini looking over at Kim.

"_Trini I had to take you're father to the airport because he has an emergency meeting in Japan he's got to fly in for. There is some Chinese in the fridge and don't wait up I won't be home till late. XOXO, Mom. "Said Kim reading the note out loud. _

"_Hmmm I wonder what happened. So what do you say since it's a nice day instead of driving lets walk to the park?" Asked Trini handing Kim a bottle of water._

"_Sure." Kim said taking the bottle of water and they went out the door._

-At the Park- (Jason and Tommy were sparring)

"Jas man lets take a brake for awhile the girls should be here soon." Said Tommy looking over at Jason who was red in the face.

"Ok bro that sounds good." Said Jason as they walked over to the park bench and sat down.

"Man it's already 3:40 I wonder what's keeping them?" asked Tommy looking at his watch.

"I don't know bro lets give them a little while and then we'll make sure their ok." Said Jason as Tommy nodes his head while turned sideways tapping his finger on the bench.

"Ok times up. I'm contacting them." Said Tommy reaching over and pressing the button on his communicator only to be stopped by Jason.

"Bro if you want to stay on Kim's good side I wouldn't do that." Said Jason looking over at Tommy.

"Do what? This?" asked Tommy as he reached over and pressed the button on his communicator.

"Oh well I tried to warn you." Said Jason shaking his head.

-On the way to the park the girls heard the sound that they had been dreading all day-

"Trini tell me that is not what I think it is?" asked Kim looking at Trini.

"As much as I would like to Kim I can't" said Trini looking at Kim.

"Well I'm not gonna let it ruin my perfect day. You answer it." Said Kim as they continued walking.

"I knew you were going to say that." Said Trini hearing Tommy.

"Hey Beautiful." Said Tommy over the communicator.

"I think he thinks he's talking to you." Said Trini whispering to Kim.

"It's been a whole 45 minutes since I've hugged kissed or even talked to you." Said Tommy as he waits for an answer.

-They don't answer-

"What's the matter honey bun cat got you're tongue? Asked Tommy after a while.

"Well for starters I'm not Kim lover boy and I don't ever remember kissing you at all." Said Trini trying to hold back laughter at the sounds of total shock coming from Tommy.

"Oh I'm sorry Trini can I talk to Kim?" asked Tommy cowering.

"What for she heard what you said because she is standing right next to me." Said Trini annoyed.

'Oh." Said Tommy.

"Were you to checking up on us or was there some trouble? Asked Trini.

"Man what should I tell them?" asked Tommy covering up the communicator and looking over at Jason.

"Uh don't go dragging me into this your on your on bro." said Jason to Tommy.

"Oh don't tell me that you are afraid of her." Said Tommy.

"Uh yeah. Look man it's nothing personal but I would rather her be mad at you instead of me any day." Said Jason.

"Oh I don't believe this our great leader is scared of his girlfriend. So you're not even going to help me?" asked Tommy looking at Jason.

"Nope." Said Jason.

"Hey!! Over there I know you can hear me. I'm waiting for an answer. Is there or isn't there any trouble." asked Trini.

"Dude you're going to have to tell her something and don't give me that whiney face of yours. It's not going to work on anyone but Kim." Said Jason.

"Alright Alright Alright!!" Said Tommy as he spit in Jason's eye.

"Sorry." Said Tommy taking his hand off the communicator.

"Sorry about that Tri you were saying." Said Tommy to Trini.

"I said is there trouble or isn't there?" asked Trini sighing.

"When you say trouble in what sense of the word are you referring to?" asked Tommy nervously.

"I mean are you in trouble or are you going to be." Said Trini making Tommy whimper.

"Ummm no there's not any trouble." whined Tommy.

"I don't believe this here talk to Kim before I lose me temper." Said Trini angrily.

"Uh oh bro you've had it now." Said Jason laughing.

"She is your girlfriend can't you do something." Said Tommy looking at Jason.

"Yeah I think I can." Said Jason smirking.

"Really what?" asked Tommy.

"Sell tickets." Said Jason smirking.

-Tommy almost jumps when he hears Kim's voice coming over the communicator-

"K-K-K Kim is that you?" asked Tommy stuttering.

"Yeah it's me." Said Kim trying not to laugh at Tommy's stuttering.

"We are less than 10 minutes away from the park. I was going to harp at you but I think since Tri set you straight I'll spare you this time." Said Kim.

"Thanks." Said Tommy finding his voice.

"So I'll see you in a little while then. I'm going to get off of here and find something heavy to hit Jas with to shut him the hell up. He is loving this way too much." Said Tommy scowling at Jason.

-They say their goodbyes and end their conversation on the communicators-

-10 Minutes later-

"Brace yourself bro. Here comes the girls and Tri still doesn't look very happy." Said Jason as he seen the girls coming.

"Oh man I'm dead." Said Tommy trying to hide.

"So you two checking up on anyone else?" asked Kim walking up.

"No we stopped. So are we going to skate or are we just going to stand here all day?" asked Tommy finding courage.

-A little later they were skating around the park-

"Hey man when are we going to tell them? You don't think they suspect anything?" asked Tommy.

"No I don't think so but we better get back there before they do." Said Jason skating back up to the girls.

"Hey we have something to tell ya." Said Tommy and Jason together.

"We're listening." Said Kim as they all stopped skating.

"Well um... me and Jas are in a competition and if we win we get to put the trophy in the school and keep it for 2 years." Said Tommy.

"That's great news. When is the competition?" asked Kim and Trini together.

"Today at 4:30." Said Jason.

"We did not know if you wanted to go with us or not." Said Tommy.

"Of course we'll go with you. Oh man that's not to far away. I can't go in this." Said Kim referring to her outfit.

"We'll meet ya there." Said Trini.

"Ok then. We'll head that way and get some practice in before it starts." Said Tommy.

"See ya there." Said Jason as they walked off.

-At Kim's House-

"I was looking for a new place to wear this new outfit I bought from the Mall the other day. Oh here it is." Said Kim getting the outfit out of her closet.

"So what do you think?" asked Kim a few minutes later coming out of the bathroom.

"Wow I think Tommy is going to love it. He might not even bother to concentrate on anything other than what your wearing." Said Trini laughing.

"So what are you going to wear?" asked Kim looking at Trini.

"Oh this I guess. I didn't bring anything with me." Said Trini.

"Oh you can't wear that. I think I have something you can wear." Said Kim looking in her closet.

"This is so you try it on." Said Kim coming back from the closet.

"Ok." Said Trini going into the bathroom.

"What do you think?" asked Trini a few minutes later.

"Looks great on ya. So are you ready to dazzle the boys with our fabulous outfits." Said Kim.

"Yeah if you are. Let's just hope it doesn't bother their Gung Ho. If you know what I mean." Said Trini.

"Yeah. Let's go." Said Kim laughing.

"Right." Said Trini as they head out the door to go to the competition.

TBC….

A/N: that's it for now!! Hope ya like. Catch you guys on the flip side!!


	3. Karate Competition

The beginning of the end?

Hermione475: you did not do any thing illegal while I was gone did you Pan?

PaN-cHaN862005: now would I do something like that -smirks-

Hermione475: with that look umm let me think….. Yeah what are you up to I have known u forever and that look says you're up to something

PaN-cHaN862005: well umm I kind of tied her up and she is on fan rotating around and around -busts out laughing-

Hermione475: Oh Kay I'm going to pretend that I did not hear that -walks up stairs to the bed room and closes the door and turns on the computer- It feels like I'm for getting something . -Some one nocks on the door- I'm coming! -answers the door-

PaN-cHaN862005: yeah you're for getting me -walks in and closes the door-

Hermione475: Oh yeah so I am laughs. Sorry about that I thought that you were doing something else

PaN-cHaN862005: so how far have we got on the story?

Hermione475: well it's still a work in progress but I have the next chapter done and for those readers that just started reading I do not own the power rangers well enjoy the next chapter folks.

Chapter 3 – the competition

"Do you see the guys Kim?" asked Trini.

"No not in this crowd. Oh look there's Tommy." said Kim pointing over next to the ring.

"Oh cool you want to go wish him good luck?" asked Trini looking over at Kim.

"Yeah lets." said Kim as the two of them pushed their way threw the crowd to get over where Tommy was.

"Hey Tommy." said Kim walking up to Tommy and putting her arms around him.

"Hey Kim. Wow! You look amazing." said Tommy looking at Kim wide eyed.

"Yeah you know me. Got to look good for anything." said Kim looking over at Tommy.

"Where is everybody else?" asked Trini looking over at Tommy.

"There over there warming up." said Tommy as he pointed over to Billy, Zack and Jason, over in the corner warming up on the mats.

"Oh ok looks like there's going to be a big crowd." said Trini looking around the room at all the people that was coming in the building.

"Yeah." said Tommy looking kind of nervous at all the people walking in.

"Have you seen who you guys will be going up against yet?" asked

Trini looking over at Tommy.

"Yeah have you?" asked Kim looking over at Tommy excited.

"Yeah we have and they look like there going to be hard to beat." said Tommy looking over at the girls.

"I know you guys can do this." said Kim putting a hand over on Tommy's shoulder.

"Yeah just remember Gung Ho and you guys will do fine." said Trini.

"Yeah Gung Ho." said Kim leaning over on Tommy.

"Thanks girls we'll remember that." said Tommy.

"Any time well guys I think that I'm going to go find a place to sit. good luck Tommy." said Trini walking up the steps to find a place to sit.

"Yeah it's about to start. Good luck." said Kim kissing Tommy on the cheek and following Trini up the steps to there seats.

"This would be so cool if they win this huh." said Tri looking over at Kim.

"Yeah that would be totally awesome." said Kim.

"They have worked really hard for it, that's for sure." said Trini.

"Yeah that's for sure, especially Tommy and Jason." said Kim.

-5 minutes later the competition starts-

"Look there they come!!" said Trini pointing to the ring at Jas and Tommy.

"Go Tommy!!!!" yelled Kim excitedly.

"Wow Tommy was right these guys are good." said Trini watching round one of the competition.

"Yeah he is almost good as Tommy." said Kim watching round one of the competition.

"Yeah your right, there going to have to really work together if they are going to win this." said Trini.

"Yeah that's for sure." said Kim watching the clock tick down to the last few minutes. The bell goes off and Tommy wins round one, then

steps out of the ring. "Yeah Go Tommy!!!" said Kim.

"Here comes Jason." said Trini pointing to the ring.

"Go Jas!!!" They scream together.

"Look at Jas go!!" said Kim watching round two of the competition.

"Yeah u can say that again. I don't think that guy knows what to do."

Said Trini.

"Isn't that the truth." Said Kim laughing at the look of the other guys face.

"What is the score?" asked Trini looking over at Kim.

"Hmm... 2-0 right now." said Kim looking over at the score board

"There better then they give them self credit for." said Trini.

"Definitely." said Kim as she watched the competition.

"Hey I'm going to the juice bar and getting something to drink do you want something?" Asked Trini looking over at Kim.

"Sure get me a mango peach drink if you don't mind." said Kim.

"Ok cool ill be back in a few." said Trini standing up.

"Ok thanks Tri." said Kim as she watched the competition.

"No problem let me know what I miss if u don't mind." said Tri as she walked away to go to the juice bar to get there drinks.

"AWW!! THAT'S A BOGUS CALL!!!" Yelled Kim.

"Yeah what did I miss?" asked Trini walking back up with there drinks and sitting down and handing Kim her drink.

"The stupid ref took Jas out. now its only Tommy against them now."

said Kim sighing.

"Your kidding what did they say that he was doing." asked Trini looking disappointed about what happened.

"Something about a stupid penalty." said Kim clinching her fists in anger.

"That's just not right some one should do something." said Trini.

"No the stupid jerks I ought to go give them a piece of my mind." said Kim angrily.

"Yeah that makes to of us." said Trini.

"I know that Tommy can take these guys." said Kim putting a hand on Trini's shoulder.

"Yeah we are still ahead I bet Jason fells really bad though." said Trini sighing.

"Yeah poor Jas. two minutes are left on the clock it's almost over. if they can just hold on they'll win. -the buzzer goes off- Yes!! they won." said Kim excitedly.

"Yes!!! Let's go down there with Billy and Zack when they get there trophy." said Trini excitedly.

"Ok lets walk down there." said Kim as the two of them get up and head down to the ring where Tommy, Billy and Zack are standing.

"Hey guys that was great." said Trini walking up behind the guys.

"Yeah nice coaching you two." Said Kim stepping in between Billy and Zack.

"Ah it was nothing much." said Billy.

"Yeah it was nothing." Said Zack smirking.

"Hey were did Jas go?" asked Trini looking around for Jas.

"Yeah were did he go?" asked Kim looking at Zack Billy and Tommy.

"I think that he is upset about what happened and went to cool down or something." said Tommy.

"I bet that was about the bogus call. That ref needs his eyes checked." said Kim.

"I'll go see if I can find him." said Trini as she walked off from the others.

"I hope that he does not take it to hard." said Billy watching Trini as she went on her search for Jason.

"Yeah I hope that Trini is able to find him and cheer him up it's not his fault that that ref needs his eye's checked." said Kim glaring at the ref.

- A few minutes later Tri walks up holding Jas hand.-

"Hey guys look who I found." said Trini walking up with Jas.

"Hey Jas are u ok?" asked Kim as she walked over and hugged him.

"Yeah I'm ok Kim and bro sorry about what happen up there." said Jas.

"Its ok bro it was an unfair call. You had the right to be angry I know I would have." said Tommy.

"Thanks bro that really means a lot to here you say that." said Jas.

"So what did u girls think about the competition?" asked Tommy.

"I think that u to need to get up there and get your trophies their

giving them out now." said Kim pointing in the ring.

"Yeah you two get up there." said Trini pushing Tommy and Jas over to the ring.

"Come on man lets go get our trophies." said Tommy putting is arm around Jas shoulder, and they go get their trophies and come back to the others.

"Do u guys want to go do something to celebrate?" asked Trini putting an arm around Jas and Tommy's neck.

"Yeah that's a good Idea." said Kim walking over to the guys.

"Sure." said Tommy.

"Were should we go?" asked Trini looking back and forth to the others.

"Hmmm let's let winners' pick." said Kim looking at the guys.

"Hmmm I don't know." said Jas and Tommy together.

"Oh come on u guys you don't have any were that you to want to go."

asked Kim.

"I don't know. You got any ideas bro?" asked Tommy.

"What about the movies?" asked Jas looking over at Tommy.

"Sure." said Tommy.

"Sounds good to me." said Trini.

"Alright lets go." said Kim as they all head to the movies.

-20 minutes later they get to the movies-

"So what do you guys want to see?" asked Kim leaning over on Tommy's shoulder.

"I don't know." said Tommy as they looked around.

"Hey what about this one." said Billy pointing to a movie called The Day the Martians Came to Earth.

"Ok man that's sounds good to me." said Tommy looking over at Billy.

"Eck you guys want to watch an alien movie." said Kim.

"Yeah we might see Zedd's family in there some were." said Zack.

"Ugh don't even mention that creeps name around me." said Kim making a face.

"Why don't we go and watch u practice your flips or something then."

said Zack looking over at Kim.

"Would u guys really like to do that?" asked Kim looking at the guys.

"We don't care." said all the guys together.

"Were all ready here so let's just watch the movie." said Kim laughing.

"You sure?" asked Tommy looking over at Kim.

"Yeah I'm sure but I'm not promising that I wont freak out though."

said Kim looking over at Tommy.

-Laughs- "That's ok I got ya." said Tommy pulling Kim close.

"Same here." said Jas pulling Trini close.

"Aww thank you guys you're our heroes." said the girls as they walked to the doors laughing at the look on the guys faces.

-Whispers- "Are u hoping that Kim gets scared?" asked Zack with a big smile on his face.

"Knowing Kim she probably will be plus I herd that this movie was kind of scary and to answer your question yeah I am." Said Tommy smirking form ear to ear causing Zack to chuckle to him self.

"Are u guys coming?" said the girls looking back at the guys.

"Yeah but we are going to get drinks and popcorn while u guys save us some seats." said Zack.

-A few minutes later the guys come in to the theater-

"Hey guys over here." said Trini raising her hand so Jas and the others can see was they were sitting.

-The movie starts 15 minutes later-

-An alien pops up on the screen and Kim jumps- "this is soo gross." said Kim.

"Hey I wonder if he is Zedd's first cousin or something." said Zack laughing.

"I don't even want to know." said Kim making a face.

"Yeah me either one is enough." said Trini leaning over on Jas' shoulder.

"One is the loneliest number that can ever do." said Zack breaking out in to song.

"Zack quit it." said Kim hitting Zack in the arm "it's not funny."

"I don't know. I kind of liked it." said Billy laughing.

"Does not look like Kim is scared yet. I'm proud of you Kim." said Zack.

"Awww thanks. now that u mention it this movie is not that scary." said Kim.

"Yeah. I mean that we have seen a lot worse right Kim." said Trini looking over at Kim.

"So true and way uglier." said Kim.

"Yeah that's true I mean it's not like we don't see them stuff like this on regular basis. wait a second I think that I know what's going on here u guys were hoping that we would get scared." said Trini looking back in fourth between Tommy and Jason.

"Well were you?" asked Kim looking over at Tommy.

-Jas and Tommy looked at each other and back at the girls- "yeah kind of." they said together.

"Sorry to disappoint you." said Trini hugging Jas.

"Yeah sorry." said Kim hugging Tommy. "better luck next time you two."

"Awww Billy u need a hug." asked Zack going toward Billy with his arms out.

"Don't even think about it Zack." said Billy glaring at Zack.

"You guys are so goofy." said Tri as the movie goes off and the credits start rolling.

"I'm so proud of myself I made it though the movie." said Kim as they walked out of the theater.

To be continued


	4. Karate competition part 2

"Yeah you did good." said Trini looking over at Kim.

"So Tri how is the volleyball practice going?" asked Jas.

"Thank you Tri." said Kim looking over at Tri.

"Your welcome Kim and its going Jas that's all that I can say I'm suppose to meet at the park." said Trini.

"Really when?" asked Kim looking over to Tri.

"In an hour or so." said Trini.

"Ok cool." Said Kim.

"I did not figure that you guys would want to go though." said Trini looking over at the others.

"Why not? You watched me practice gymnastics." said Kim looking at Tri.

"I thought that you guys would be too tired but you can come if you want." said Tri.

"Of course we'll come." said Kim looking over at Trini.

"Well I will meet you guys there then." Said Trini as she leans over and hugs Jas. everyone says there goodbyes and Trini leaves.

"Do u guys think that's really the reason?" asked Jas looking around at the others.

"I don't know." said Kim shrugging her shoulders.

"Surely if there was something going on she would tell ya." said Zack.

"That's True so do you guys want to head to the park." said Jas.

"Sure why not." said Kim.

"This is going to be fun we get to watch the girls play in the sand." said Zack with a smirk on his face.

"Zack is that all that you ever think about?" asked Kim.

"Yeah mostly that and dancing." said Zack causing Kim to roll her eyes.

-THE PARK-

"I love Angel Grove Park it is so beautiful." said Kim as they get to the park.

"Yeah that shows you just how much a little time work can do." said Billy.

"Definitely." said Kim.

"Shouldn't Trini be here by now?" asked Jason looking around to see if he could spot Tri anywhere.

"Yeah she should I wonder were she is." said Kim now looking for Tri herself.

"I don't know." said Jas who was starting to panic of the thought that something could have happened to her.

"Oh wait here she comes." said Billy pointing to Tri as she walked up to the others.

"Hey Tri we're about to come looking for ya we thought that something might have happened to ya or something." said Kim.

"Hey guys sorry I did not mean to scary ya my mom had me run some errands for here before I can to the park sorry I'm late." Said Trini.

"Its ok just let us know something next time ok." said Kim.

"Ok I will. Well I guess that I better get started there waiting on me." Said Trini.

"Ok good luck!!" Said Kim giving Tri a thumbs up as she runs over to the others.

-Trini serves the ball and starts the Game-

"She's so good at volleyball." said Kim as she watched the game.

"Yeah if I tried that I would have fell on my face." Said Zack causing Kim to laugh.

-Tri goes after the ball hits it but falls to the ground-

"That looks like that would hurt you think that she's ok?" asked Billy.

"Yeah look she is standing up now." said Jas pointing at Tri.

"Yeah she's pretty tough." said Tommy watching the game.

"Yep that's my best bud." said Kim. -The ball comes soaring to Tri but its to far back for her to reach it so she does a back flip and hits it back into play.- " WAY TO GO TRINI!!!! THAT'S THE WAY TO DO IT!!!" Said Kim causing Tri to look around at the others.

-10 minutes later the practice game ends and Tri comes back over to the picnic table with the others.-

"That was an awesome practice Trini. You want to go to Ernie's and get something to drink?" asked Kim looking over at Trini.

"Sure that sounds good right now." said Trini looking over at Kim.

"Alright let's go guys." said Kim walking towards the parking lot.

"I'll see u guys' later." said Tommy pulling away from Kim.

"Ok see ya later then bro." said Jas looking over at Tommy.

"What's wrong Tommy are u ok?" Asked Kim worriedly.

"Nothings wrong I just remembered something that I have to do." said Tommy assuring Kim.

"Ok ill see ya later then." said Kim hugging Tommy.

-They all say there goodbyes and watch Tommy leave.-

"So what do u think guys?" asked Trini looking at Kim and the others

"You think that we need any more practice?"

"Nah you guys will be great. It's Tommy that I'm worried about." said Kim looking at the way Tommy went when he left with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah what did I miss did you guys get into a fight or something he looks a little strange?" asked Trini.

"No we were talking just fine but I don't know why he just rushed off like that." said Kim with a shaky voice.

"Jas would you know anything?" asked Trini looking from Kim to him.

"Don't look at me. I'm not his keeper." said Jas with his arms crossed.

"Well no but he talks to you a lot more then he does Billy or Zack." said Trini raising her voice to let Jas know that she was upset with the way he was talking to her.

"Yeah but maybe its nothing. Maybe he's just got something that he has forgot to do or something." said Jas lowering his voice and giving Tri a I'm sorry look.

"You're a lot of help Jas." said Kim glaring at Jas.

"Well he will know where we will be at if he needs anything." said Trini trying to make Kim feel better.

-They walk off to the direction to the youth center- "man I'm tired." said Tri.

"Yeah me to." said Kim leaning over on Tri.

"No wonder you two are tired we have been busy all day long." said Jas.

"Yeah lets get something to drink and then and then we all go home and get some rest." -Not five seconds after Kim get that out of her mouth there communicators go off.-

"Well so much for that idea." said Trini leaning over on Jas.

"Yeah u can say that again." said Kim.

"Let's go over there and see what's up." said Jas pointing over to the left of them.

"Go ahead Zordon what's up?" said Jas every one is lessoning attentively for him to answer.

"Rangers we need you at the command center immediately." said Zordon.

"We are on our way." said Trini in to there communicators.

-AT THE COMMAND CENTER-

"What's the problem Zordon?" asked Tri looking up at the big gray head in the in the tube before them.

"Yeah and were Tommy?" asked Kim with urgency in her voice.

"We are still trying to contact him. He is not answering his communicator." said Alpha.

"I wonder why that is that's not like him." said Jas with a shocked look on his face.

"Gosh I hope nothing is wrong." said Kim with panic in her voice.

"Rangers Zedd has sent putties to the park along with a vicious parantahead monster." Said Zordon.

"Ew gross." said Kim making a face at the viewing glob.

"What are we going to do about Tommy." asked

Jason looking at Zordon.

"We'll keep trying to contact him." said Alpha. Looking from the control panel at the other rangers.

"Alright it's Morphing Time!!." Said Jason

"Let's do this." Said Zack looking over at Kim.

"Right." said Kim as they charged the monster.

"Man this is creepy." said Trini jumping out of the way of the monsters ice beam.

"Tell me about it." said Kim doing the same as Tri.

-The monster fires the beam and it hits Kim and Zack-

"Its so cold." said Kim.

"Yeah." said Zack agreeing with Kim

"Man I don't know how much more of this we can take this." said Trini.

"Yeah I feel like an ice sickle." said Zack as he froze.

"ZACK!!!!" yelled Kim.

"Oh man we could use some help right about now." said Trini.

"Yeah and where's Tommy when you need him." Said Kim as she turns into a chunk of ice.

"Jas I think that we need to regroup guys." said Trini.

"Yeah let's get Zack and Kim and get out of here." said Jas.

"Right." said Billy- they go get next to Kim and Zack and teleport to the command center.-

"Ay yi yi yi yi!!!! Kimberly Zack." said Alpha.

"Any luck with finding Tommy yet?" asked Trini.

"I'm afraid not." said Alpha Looking at the others.

"Billy see if u can't get a lock one his communicator." said Jas.

"I'll see what I can do." said Billy going over to the control panel.

"Any idea how to beat this monster and turn them back to normal?" asked Trini looking over at Billy.

"Not yet but I got a lock on Tommy's communicator though."said Billy looking over at Trini.

"Well that's a start good work Billy." said Jas.

"I will go and get him sense Billy and Jason are busy Zordon." said Trini looking up at Zordon.

"Very well." said Zordon looking down at Tri.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." said Tri walking over to Jas.

"Be careful out there that monster could still be out there." said Jas looking over at Tri.

"I will be." said Trini as she teleported out of the command center finds Tommy sitting by a lack meditating reaches over and grabs Tommy by the shoulder and shakes him " we have major problems."

"What is it Trini?" Asked Tommy with the look of concern in his eyes.

"Kim and Zack have been frozen in ice and we need your help." said Trini looking Tommy in the eye.

"Well what are we standing around here for lets go." said Tommy getting up and they teleport back to the command center.

"Have you guys figured out anything yet?" asked Trini looking at Jason and Billy waiting for answer.

"The only thing that will turn Kim and Zack back to normal is that we have to defeat the monster." said Billy looking over at Tri.

"Well how do we do that? Man I should have been here this is all my

fault." said Tommy looking over at the ice cubs of his friend and girl friend.

"No it's not Tommy Billy is working on a plan." said Trini looking over form Tommy to Billy.

"So what do you have so far Billy?" asked Tommy walking over to were Billy was working.

"I'm thinking that we can use fire with fire and then turn it to ice as well." said Billy still working on the plan.

"Yeah Billy has a good plan I have and idea." said Trini looking over at the guy.

"What is it?" asked Jason.

"Yeah what is it?" Asked Tommy walking over to were Tri and Jas were standing.

"If we get enough water in a bucket then we can get the monster to blow its ice beam and I take the water and sling it and it will make a ice sickle and then it will hit the monster freezing him on contact that being the end of the monster and Zack and Kim are back to normal." Said Trini.

"Good plain Tri. Are you guys ready?" Asked Jason.

"Yeah." they say together.

"Alright back to action." said Jas and they want back to the park.

"Ok every one knows what to do?" Asked Tri looking at the others.

"Yeah me and Jas lure the monster out and you and Billy throw the water at the monster." said Tommy.

"Right every body ready?" Asked Jas looking at the others.

"Alright you guys be careful are you ready Billy?" Asked Tri as she took a bucket.

"Affirmative." said Billy as he picked up the other bucket.

-They go and get the buckets of water ready while Jas and Tommy are trying to lure the monster out.-

"Tommy any sign of him yet?" Asked Jas looking over at Tommy.

-Looks around- "no." said Tommy.

"Let's hope that it does not go after Billy and Trini." said Jas looking back over at Tommy.

"Yeah I hope that we find him soon so I can bash his head in for what he did to Kim and Zack." said Tommy clinching his fist.

-They hear Billy yell Trini's name.-

"Uh oh we better get over there". Said Tommy pointing in the direction that he here Billy yell.

-They run that way and see Billy and the monster fighting and Trini turned in to an ice cub.-

"Oh no Trini!!!," yelled Jas as him and Tommy ran that way to help Billy.

-Tommy and Jas grab the water buckets and yell at the monster to get it to look at them.-

"Billy get out of the way." said Tommy.

"Right." said Billy as he moved aside so that they can get a clear shot.

They throw the monster and it hits the monster dead center "alright."

said Tommy giving the others a high five.

"We did it." they all say together.

"Now let's get back to the command center." said Jas as he goes over and grabs Tri and they teleport back to the command center.

"Man that was weird." said Kim looking at the others in the command center.

"Yeah you can say that again." said Zack rubbing the back of his neck.

"Did it work?" Asked Trini walking over close to Jas.

"Yeah it worked." said Jas smirking at Tri.

"Well I guess that chemistry is really working out for me after all." said Trini laughing.

"Yeah you can say that again." said Jas pulling Trini in closer to his side.

Well that's the end of Chapter 3 hoped u liked it if u want me to keep writing how about a little R&R if you don't mind thanks Hermione475.


	5. Kims Surprise Birthday Party

The beginning of the end?

I do not own that power rangers. I do how ever own some of the characters in this story don't sue me. I have absolutely nothing that you want.

**Chapter 4- Kim's Surprise Birthday Party**

**Kim woke up early the next morning in a hurry to get to school normally she would be like every other teenager and take her time getting dressed and him hall about going to school. But not today for ya see to day was a special day for her granted it was already a special day being Valentines day and all but that was not the reason Kim was in a hurry to get to school and see her friends because today was Kim's birthday.**

**-At AGHS-**

"**Hey guys can I ask you two something?" asked Tommy walking up to Trini and Jason.**

"**Yeah bro what's up?" asked Jason looking at Tommy with a surprised look on his face.**

"**Well today's Kim's birthday and I wanted to throw her a surprise party at the park. Do you think that you guys could help finish it up?" asked Tommy looking over at Jas and Tri.**

"**Sure I don't see why not. What do ya need us to do?" asked Tri.**

"**Well do you think that you can keep Kim occupied; so she want expect anything while we finish it up?" asked Tommy.**

"**Yeah I can do that and speaking of which here she comes." said Tri as Kim walks up.**

"**Hey guys what's up?" asked Kim taking her books out of her locker and closing it.**

"**Nothing much. Just hanging out by the lockers waiting for the bell to ring like we always do." said Tommy looking over at Kim.**

"**Oh does any one know what day it is?" asked Kim looking at Jas, Tommy, and Tri.**

"**Um yeah Kim its February fourteenth valentine's day." said Tri looking over at Kim.**

"**Oh, well I got a test I have to study for. I'll see you guy's later." said Kim as she walked away and went to hers' and Trini's first class to study.**

"**Man I don't believe that they have forgotten my birthday and what makes this worse is Tri is my best friend. You would think that she would have remembered out of all of them."**

**Said Kim sighing as she sat down at her desk to study. -ten minutes later the bell rings and the classrooms start to fill**

**With people.**

"**Hey Kim." said Tri as she walked into class. "You think that you will be ok for the test?" asked Tri as she sits down beside her.**

"**Yeah I think that I'll do ok." said Kim sighing.**

"**I'm sure you'll do fine. So I was thinking me and the guys were going to get together at the park after school. You want to come with us?" asked Tri as she got her stuff ready for the test.**

"**I wish that I could but I can't. I have Gymnastics practice after school." said Kim.**

"**Oh yeah that's right. How is that going anyway?" asked Tri looking over at Kim.**

"**Ok I guess. I just did not want to have to go today of all days." said Kim looking over at Tri.**

"**Well if u wants ill go with you. Maybe that will help the time to pass by faster." said Tri putting a hand over on Kim's shoulder.**

"**That would be great but what about the guys? I thought that you were going with the guys to the park after school." asked Kim.**

"**Well yeah, I'm sure they want mind. All there going to be doing is playing a game of basketball. So all I'll be doing is watching anyways." Said Tri**

"**That would be great." said Kim feeling a little better.**

"**Ok I'll talk to them about it in science class sometime, see what they say and let you know something this afternoon at our lockers or when ever I find out something." said Tri.**

"**Ok that sounds good to me but Miss a just came in so we better stop talking." said Kim as Miss a walked to the front of the room.**

"**Good morning class. I hope that all of you have studied and are ready for the test some of you really need to make a good grade on this test. We will begin after roll call." said miss A as she sat down at her desk and takes roll. – Five minutes later she is done and starts passing out the test. - "You may start as soon as you get it."**

**-An hour later the bell rings-"Times up. Please hand in your test as you leave. If you have not yet done so." said Miss A as everyone left.**

"**So how do you think that you did on the test?" asked Tri looking over at Kim as they walked down the hall passed everyone going to the next class.**

"**I think that I done ok. How about you?" asked Kim?**

"**Good. I had a little bit of trouble though. Some of them stumped me." said Tri as her and Kim walked down the hall to their next class.**

"**Well this is my stop." said Kim as she stopped in front of her Home Economics class.**

"**Tell Zack that I said try not to burn anything this time. Last week it was horrible. My Chemistry class had to go outside just to breath and have class." said Tri.**

"**Will do." said Kim dying of laughter and they say their goodbyes and go there separate ways.**

**-Chemistry class- **

"**Hey Billy what's up?" asked Tri as she sit down at the lab table next to him and getting her stuff out.**

"**Nothing much really. Just trying to figure out how I'm going to get all these lights working for Kim's party by this afternoon and still have time for to work on my new project that I'm working on." said Billy.**

"**Oh I see. Jason and I are also helping with the surprise party at the park." said Tri looking over at Billy.**

"**Yeah I'm helping with the lights and the other electrical stuff.**

**Zack is in charged in being the DJ." said Billy.**

"**Well I can't say that I'm doing any of the manual labor myself. I'm just supposed to make sure that Kim does not figure anything out until later. That and the cake but other then that that's all I'm helping with." said Tri.**

"**Well more power to ya." said Billy looking over at Tri**

"**Why do you say that?" asked Trini looking confused about what Billy said.**

"**Because Kim's not the easiest person to keep things from.**

**She has that charm thing going for her all the time. I mean it gets me every time and as far as for baking a cake, puh you remember what happened when me and Kim switched body's.**

**I ruined her presentation in her Home Economics class." said Billy causing Trini to laugh.**

"**Yeah I remember. She still has not let you forget it either."**

**Said Trini still laughing at what had happened their freshman year of high school.**

"**Shhh here comes Mr. Drinkard." said Billy pointing at the front of the classroom door at the short round teacher that was standing at his desk waiting for the bell to ring once more so they could get started.**

**-The bell rings a few minutes later and they get started working and hour a later the bell rings again which means **

**That it was once time again to change class.- **

**Mr. Drinkard cleared his throat "Alright that is all. As u leave come up and get a study guide for the test Monday it will be 50 questions have a good rest of your day."**

**-Billy and Tri go to there locker to switch books and runs into Tommy Jason and Zack.-**

"**I don't know Billy. I think that this test Monday is going to get me. I don't know if ill be able to…." Said Tri was cut off in mid sentence by Jason running into her. **

"**Trini you ok? I'm sorry I was not paying any attention and walked right over ya." said Jason helping Tri regain her footing.**

"**Um yeah Jas I'm fine. its ok. its just as much my fault as it is yours. I was not paying any attention either." said Trini making Jas turn bright Red.**

"**Aw isn't that cute." said Zack making a face causing Jason to get even redder.**

"**Zack stop before I embarrass you or do I need to remind you of the conversation that we had a few day ago about a certain**

**Person." said Trini glaring at Zack.**

**-Zack's eyes get as big a saucers- "You wouldn't!!" said Zack with a "oh crap" look on his face.**

"**Oh but I would. So if I was you I would stop it right now,**

**while you're ahead." said Tri in s stern voice.**

"**Ok you got me. I'm shutting up." said Zack with his hands in the air.**

"**That's better. I thought that you would see it my way. **

**In other news before our break is over, Kim has Gymnastic practice today after school and I told her that I was supposed to go to the park with u guys and watch ya play a game of basketball but I told her that I would talk to ya and see if you cared if I went to her practice so the time would pass by and it would buy you guys some time to." said Trini looking at the guys.**

"**That's a good idea go ahead and go with her and if she says anything then we will go along with what you said and when we get done I'll call ya." said Tommy.**

"**Alright well I have my free period. So I'll see you guys later.**

**I have errands to run. speaking of errands have you got her something yet Tommy?" asked Trini. **

"**Hum yeah I got her something." said Tommy with a look on his face like someone just slapped him across the face with no warning.**

"**Oh what is it, can I see it?" asked Trini with a skeptical look on her face. **

"**Well hum no you can't." said Tommy "because I don't have it with me. It's at my house hidden, so she can't find it. You know how Kim is when she starts to suspect something is going on."**

"**Yeah ok well ill see ya later. I told Kim that I would let her know something when I found out myself or this afternoon." said Trini as she walked off from the guys on her way to tell Kim that she could go with her while she practiced.**

**-Tommy watched till Trini was out of site and Zack and Billy want on there merry way to wherever they were going looked over at Jason.- "Man I'm in deep trouble I have not got Kim anything for her Birthday. that's what I was forgetting." said Tommy slapping is forehead in disappointment.**

"**What but you just told Tri that you did man. Why did you say that if you had not gotten her any thing?" asked Jason.**

"**I did not want her to think that I was so forgetful that I would forget to get her something which I did." said Tommy sighing. "Man what am I going to do? If I don't get her any thing then I'm in deep trouble."**

"**Don't worry man I have a idea. Kim's like a little sister to me and she has dropped a few hints about a necklace and earring set that she has seen at Clair's. I have a free period so ill go by and get it for ya. Don't panic ill go after history and bring it to the park." said Jason putting a hand on Tommy's shoulder.**

"**Thanks man. I owe you one big time and speaking of I seen that look that you gave Tri. You two got something going on?" asked Tommy looking over at Jas.**

"**I don't know what you are talking about man. What look?"**

**asked Jason with a confused look on his face.**

"**What look man? I'm not completely out of it. You would have to be blind to not see the way you were looking at her. I mean come on if you like her then tell her so its not that bad all she can say is Yes or No right?" said Tommy as the bell rang for them to be in class.**

"**I don't know what you are talking about bro." said Jas and he and Tommy took off running to their class before they were to late.**

**-An hour later the bell rings for the end of the day.**

**everyone goes to there normal after school thing all except Tri who was finishing up some of her homework and waiting for Kim so they could go to her gymnastics practice**

"**Hey Tri you ready to go?" asked Kim.**

"**Yeah I'm ready when you are." Said Tri looking up at Kim.**

**- Tri gets her books together and her and Kim go to youth center for her gymnastic practice-**

**-AT THE YOUTH CENTER A HOUR LATER-**

"**Why go Kim." Said Tri coming back to there table with something to drink when there communicators go off.**

"**Aw man this is so not happening." Said Kim looking very disappointed so much for a monster free birth day whispered Kim as the two of them walking to a secluded corner so no one would see them.**

"**This is Tri come in." Said Tri talking in to her communicator.**

"**Tri we need some help at the park there is to many puddles we need help." Said Tommy **

" **We're on our way." Said Kim who was now not even thinking about her birthday any more.**

**- Tri and Kim make sure that the cost is clear and teleport to the park-**

"**Were are they?" asked Kim looking around not noticing that the park is decerated for a party and that Tri and feel behind**

**after a few minutes Kim relizesed what was going on.**

"**Surprise." Said every one together.**

**-Kim gets all teary eyed –" I thought that you guys forgot." Said Kim looking at her friends.**

"**Aw Kim we would not forget I just wanted to suppies you and that was the only way I knew how said Tommy hugging Kim. **

"**Aw it's a Kowdak moment ." looking over at Kim and Tommy." oh cake." Said Zack running over to the picnic table were Tri stood putting the candles on the top of the cake.**

"**No bad Zack this is for Kim she gets the first peace." Said Tri smacking Zack's hand to keep his hand out of the cake.**

"**Owe Jas Tri hit me." Said Zack pouting.**

"**Well bro keep your hand out of the cake Kim will let you have a peace I'm sure." Said Jas.**

"**Oh yeah Kimie this is for you." -Handing Kim a spare white box- I hope that you like it." Said Tommy.**

**-Kim opens the box to find a pink ice neck less and earring set-**

"**Aw I love it thank you." Said Kim kissing Tommy on the cheek.**

**- After everyone ate and gave Kim there gifts and the sun was setting they danced the night away. Kim could not have asked for a better birthday party ever every one went there on way after the party as Kim want to sleep she could not what till next year to see what her friends had plain for her-**

**A\N well there it is I know the ending is kinda dime I'm sorry about that but I ran out of ideas the next chapter will be out soon and it will be better so if you don't mind how about a little R&R and let me know what you think.**


	6. Trini's Surprise

Disclaimer- I own some the carters in the story but I do not on the power rangers what so ever don't try to sue me because I do not have any thing that you would want scouts honor well here it is the next chapter hope that you like it .

Trini's big surprise

-Kim and Trini are woken up by a phone ring – "Oh this is not happening." Said Kim rolling over in her bed

"Yeah you can say that again." Said Trini rubbing her eyes sleepily

"Who on earth would be calling at this time on a weekend." Said Kim

"KIM PHONE!!!" yelled Kim's mom form down stairs a few minutes later

"Ok mom I'm coming I'll be right back Trini." Said Kim as she got up off the bed and walked toward the door

"Ok Kim I don't think that I'm going any were." Said Trini as Kim walked out of her room to get the phone

-Kim walks down the stair into the living room and picks up the phone-"Hello." Said Kim as she set down in the chair next to the phone

"Hey you said." Tommy's voice over the other end of the phone line did I wake you up?" Asked Tommy

"Yes you did but that's ok I know how Trini feels now when Jason calls her at all hours of the night." Said Kim

"Oh…… so is that permission to do the same thing?" Asked Tommy laughing

"I would love you to death if you didn't so what can I do for ya this morning?" Asked Kim

"Well me and Jason were going to go to the park and play a game or to of basket ball and was wondering if you guys wanted to come with us." Said Tommy

"Well sounds good to me but I don't know about Trini though ill have to ask." Said Kim

"Oh ok well I can wait or you could ask and call me back if you want to." Said Tommy

"Oh ok ill just call ya back then because I'm in the living room and Tri is still up stairs probably gone back to sleep by now." Said Kim

"OK well let us know something and we'll come and pick ya guys up on the way there." Said Tommy

"Alright I will." Said Kim

"Ok well maybe ill see ya later then." Said Tommy

"Yep maybe that is if Tri is going to go." Said Kim

"Well ill let ya go so you can go ask Tri about it." Tommy

"Ok ill let ya know something when I find out something." Said Kim

"Ok then talk to ya later then bye Kimie love ya" said Tommy

"Love ya to handsome." Said Kim right before she hung up and went back up stairs to find Trini fast asleep

-Walks in and closes the door goes over and shakes her –"Tri" Said Kim

"Hum." Said Trini half a sleep and half a wake

"That was Tommy he wants to know if me and you want to go to the park with them and watch them play some B- ball." Said Kim

"It don't matter to me we can if you." Said Trini rubbing her eyes and yawning

"Well Jas is going to be there and I think that is just going to be just the four of us." Said Kim

"OK we can go." Said Trini as she set up

"OK then I'll go and call and tell Tommy then so they can pick us up." Said Kim

"Ok then I'll be here when you get done." Said Trini yawning

-Kim Takes out her cell phone and calls Tommy back-

"Hello." Said Tommy on the other end of the phone

"Hey there I talked to Tri and she said that that sounded fun so we're in." said Kim

"Really ok cool well we're not to fare form your place so we'll see ya in a little wail then ok." Said Tommy

"Oh snap then I need to get ready see ya in a few." Said Kim as she hung up the phone

"Gees Kim what was that for every thing ok?" asked Trini a little puzzled by the way Kim was acting

"Yeah every things ok but the guys are almost here and neither one of us are dressed and ready." Said Kim

"Oh yeah I guess you have a point well I guess that we could but he would be getting a lot of attention if we did don't you think." Said Trini smiling

"Yeah you're right about that but I don't want that much attention do you?" asked Kim

"No not really I think that we would have some explaining to do with our parents don't you think." Said Trini now laughing

"Yeah that for sure and I don't want to have to do that." Said Kim

"Yeah me either my parents would Kill Me." said Trini as she gets up and goes to the bathroom to get changed

-five minutes later both Kim and Trini are ready and are heading out side to wait on the guys on the front porch swing –

"Did they say how close they were to your house Kim?" Asked Trini

"I don't know they did not say they just said that they was not to fare it should not be long now that was about five minutes ago so they should be here any time now." Said Kim

"Oh ok I was just wondering." Said Trini

"Oh there they come around the corner now." Said Kim pointing then out

-A few minutes Tommy and Jason pulls up in the Drive way –

"Hey there you girls need I ride?" asked Tommy

"Don't mind if I do." Said Kim getting into the car followed by Trini

"Nice day for a basket ball game huh said Tommy

"That it is Man but we both know who's going to win." Said Jason

"Puh yeah right your so full of yourself man you can't see that it's going to be me that wins hands down." Said Tommy

"Come on you guys it's just a game just have fun playing." said Trini

"Yeah Tommy just have fun." Said Jason

"Oh I'll have fun all right buddy when I see the look on your face when I beat the tare out of ya at basket ball at the park." Said Tommy

"Boy's said Trini and Kim together making all for of them laugh

-About ten minutes later they pull up at the park –

"Well were here man prepare to meet your maker." Said Tommy looking over at Jason

"Uh huh what ever you say man we'll see at the end of the game who is meeting there maker." Said Jason as they made there way onto the court to start the game

"Do you think those to well ever luren?"Asked Kim

"Maybe when there a hounded and ten maybe they might get the gust of It." said Trini laughing

"Yeah you're right but I think that it might take longer though." Said Kim

"Yeah your right knowing them it most likely will take longer laughs

- 30 minutes later this tall thin guy comes walking up into the parking looking around like he is looking for some one –

"I wonder who that guy is he looks like he might be lost or looking for someone." Said Kim looking over at the strange looking guy in the parking lot

"I don't know but I'll go and see if I can help him out with something ." said Trini as she got up form there blanket that they had underneath the tree and walk that way- excuse me sir is every thing ok you look lost." Said Trini

"Well I'm no t exactly lost but maybe you can help me find some one I'm looking for." Said The Tall thin man

"Ok sure I can help you I think who is it that you are looking for?" Asked Trini

"Well I don't know if you would now her or not but her name is Trini Kwan I was told that this is were she hung out ".said the Tall thin guy

"Well I think that I can help you with that sir because I am she but if you don't mind me asking why are you looking for me I'm not in some kind of trouble am I?" asked Trini with a worried look on her face

"Oh well so you are well in that case I'm Dan I coach the Angel Grove Nights." said Dan extending his hand to shake hands with Trini

"Wow it's an earner sire." Said Trini shaking the guys hand

"Well what I came here to talk to you about is I don't know if you remember but you Tried out for the team not to long ago am I not right?" asked Dan

"Umm yeah I believe so sire I did it on a dear because my friends said that I would not do it I was not really expecting any thing to happen." Said Trini

" Well that a shame because according to my roster your made it on the team that is if you want the position but if you don't then I can give it to another person that tried out that day but it would be an earner if would play on the team." Said Dan

"WOW I had no idea that I would make it I was just having fun." Said Trini

"Well you did and the spot is yours if you want it." Said Dan

" Are you kidding of cores I want it its like a dream come true but I need to take to my friends and parents first before I answer for sure if that's ok with you sir." Said Trini looking at Dan

"Yeah of cores it is." Said Dan

"Thank you sir." Said Trini

"Your Welcome just call me and let me know either way ok here's my card for when you do know something." Said Dan

"Ok I'll call you when I know something." Said Trini

"Please do." Said Dan shaking her hand and walking away

"Wow this is so awesome I can't wait to tell the others." Said Trini walking back over to the tree were Kim set on there blanket

"Hey so what was that all about?" Asked Kim

"Well he was looking for some one." Said Trini

"Oh really who do we know them?" asked Kim

"Yeah as a matter of fact ya do know who he was looking for," said Trini looking over at Kim

"Really who was it?" Asked Kim

"Well… it was umm me." Said Trini

"You what was he looking for you for?" asked Kim

"Do you remember when I went and played at the school with the Angel Grove Nights?" Asked Trini

"Yeah how can I forget that was like the coolest thing ever what about it?" asked Kim

"Well that was the couch of the Team they were looking for new players and they want me on the team but I have not gave them a answer yet I wanted to talk to you guys and my mom and dad first to see what you guys thought about it I mean with all things considering with you know what and all." Said Trini

"What are you kidding this is great news lets go tell the guys right now." Said Kim

"Ok if you say so." Said Trini

"HEY GUYS TAKE FIVE AND COME HERE A SEC." Yelled Kim

"OK Coming." Said Tommy

"Thanks Guys." Said Kim

"No Problem said Tommy he and Jason walked over to were Kim and Trini set under the tree

"So what's up?" Asked Jason and Tommy together

"Trini has something to tell you guys

"OK so what's up something wrong?" asked Jas and Tommy

"No nothings wrong and I don't guess that it's that big of a deal but you guys member when I went to play with the Angle Grove Nights at the school a dew weeks ago?" Asked Trini looking at the guys

"Yeah why what about it?" asked Tommy

"Well I just got accepted but I don't know if I want to take it I mean all things considering if you know what I mean." Said Trini

"What that's great news why wouldn't u want to accept it that kind of stuff don't happen all the time around here especially one of us." said Jason. Said Jason

"So you guys are saying that I should do it then." Said Trini looking at all of them

"Yep that's what there saying alright Tri isn't it boys ." said Kim looking back and forth at Tommy and Jason as in saying u know the right answer now say it

-both guys see the look that Kim is shooting them and in unison say "yes of course that's what we are saying."

"Great then I'll t ell my parents and call him this after noon when we get done here." Said Tri

"Why wait why not do it now we want care well we." Said Kim looking at both Tommy and Jason once again for them to agree with her or else she would hole them down and tickle them till they wet them selves.

"Yeah go ahead and tell them well catch up with ya latter at the juice bar or something." Said Tommy knowing what was good for him

"Yeah see ya there." Said Jason fallowing in suit

"Ok then ill sees ya guys later then said Tri gathering up her stuff and walking home.

-AT TRINI'S HOUSE 30 Minutes Later-

"Mom Dad I'm home and I got something to tell ya." Said Trini going in to the den to set her things down

"What is it Sweet heart? Asked Amy walking in the den

"I made the team Dan just came to the park and told me a little bit ago." Said Trini

"That's great I'm glad that you made it." Said Amy

"Yeah me to were is dad I wanted to tell him that he lost the bet that we had." Said Trini sticking out her tongue.

"I'm sorry but he had to leave on some kinda urgent business about an hour or so ago I guess." Said Amy looking upset

"Oh fig hers he never has time for us any more he's always working." said Trini walking out of the den upset

"Now that's just a little harsh don't you think Trini he's just trying to fix it so we have a good life?" Said Amy

"Well maybe I want a Dad more then a good life mom he's never around any more he's always gone and you're always making excuses for him all the time

It's not far." Said Trini

"Now you wait just a minute young lady." Said Amy

"I'm Going to the Juice bar I might not come home might stay with Kim don't know yet." said Trini slamming the door.

NA\ well there it is the next chapter will be out as soon as I can get it all together if you like it let me know


	7. The Beach Trini's First practice

CHAPTER 7

Disclaimer I do not own the power rangers I just like to play around with what might happen with the group.

" Thinks for letting me stay at your house last night Kim I can't believe that my mom said that she's always making up something to tell me that dad's doing this or that its never the truth." Said Trini sighing

"Hey Tri it's going to be ok all family's fight but we still love each other." Said Kim putting a hand on Trini's shoulder

"Yeah I know Kim but it does not make things any easer." Said Trini

"Yeah I know but you got friends like us to help ya out though." Said Kim

"Speaking of friends were are thoughts guys I thought that they said that they were going to meat us here an hour ago?" asked Trini looking over at Kim

"Yeah they were but you know those guys they could not be on time if it was going to save there life." Said Kim

"Yeah that's true and they say that we're bad." Said Trini laughing

"Hey I got an idea why don't we just go to the beach with out them and we can leave them a note telling them were we went?" asked Kim looking over at Trini

"Yeah that sounds good to me I'm tired of setting here." Said Trini

"Ok then I'll write the note and give it to Ernie and then we can go." Said Kim

"Ok then wail you do that I'm going to run to the bath room." Said Trini

"Ok I'll be there in just a minutes just let me do this and give it to him then we can go." Said Kim

- A few minutes later Kim and Trini were off to the beach-

"Wow we picked a great day to do this." Said Trini as she got out of the car

"Yeah you can't even tell that it's the cool time of the year it's so warm out here." Said Kim taking a blanket and spreading it out on the ground and getting there tanning oils and putting them on

"Yeah that's true and the Dance is not to fare away maybe a week or so." Said Trini

"Yep I can't wait I love the school dances there so much fun." Said Kim

"Yeah I think so to. Have you found a date yet?" asked Trini looking over at Kim

"No I was hoping that I and Tommy could go together but he has not asked yet." Said Kim looking disappointed

"Oh doesn't worry about it to much Kim there still time I'm sure that he will ask you before time for the dance." Said Trini

"Yeah your right I'm just over reacting." Said Kim

"Its ok Kim we all do that some times its no big deal. Well speaking of the Devil look who's here." Said Trini as Tommy and Jason walked up

"Hey you to what's up? Asked Tommy

"Oh nothing just girl talk." Said Kim as she kissed Tommy

"I think that its getting a little crowed up here for me I'm going to go for a swim." Said Trini getting up and going to the water

"Hey um me to." Said Jason taking his shirt off and running towards the water

"HEY YOU TO COMING OR ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE OUT ALL DAY." Said Trini

"Yeah WE'RE COMING." Said Kim

"Yeah were coming said Tommy picking up Kim

Few hours later –"Hey who's that?" asked Jason

"I don't know ill go see." Said Trini as she swam to the shore

"Excuse me Miss but is Kimberly Hart here her mother told me that I could find her here." Said the creepy looking man

"Um yeah she's right there." Said Trini pointing at Kim

"Good I'm her new couch I would like to talk to her." Said the man

"Ok I'll get her for you." Said Trini going back into the water and swimming back to Kim and the others

"So what did he want Tri?" asked Jason

"He said that he was Kim's new couch and he wants to talk to her about something." Said Trini

"Oh yeah I forgot that he was coming today my mom must have told him were I was." Said Kim

"I don't know Kim he is kinda creepy." Said Trini

It's ok guys." Said Kim swimming toward the shore

"Miss Hart hi I'm Clark I'm your new coach and I hope that you are ready to work because I take this kinda thing very seriously. Said Clark

"Yes sir I am I love doing this more than any thing else." Said Kim

Good then you will have no problem with practice in 30 minutes then will you miss Hart." Said Clark

"Um no I guess not sir." Said Kim

"Good don't be late or it will be longer hours to practice do I make myself clear?" asked Clark

"Yes Sir I under stand." Said Kim

"Good." said Clark as he walks away

"HEY Guy's I Have To Go He Wants Me to Practice." Said Kim

"Ok I'll Take You than I Have Practice Soon Any ways." Said Trini

"OK." Said Kim

"Don't worry about your bags we'll get them." Said Jason

"Yeah we'll see you guys later I have class there is a little wail

"Ok see ya guys later." Said Trini as she swam up to the shore gets her towel and she and Kim leaves for the youth center.

-20 Minutes Later At the Youth Center-

"Well I got ya here girl and there he is." said Trini Pointing at Clark

"Yep well here goes nothing wish me luck." Said Kim

"Well I don't think that you need it but good luck anyways." Said Trini

-Kim walks over and starts warming up before getting started-

"No…No ….No this is all wrong you need to do that this way."Said Clark

"Oh sorry sir but that's the way my other couch told me to do It." said Kim

"Well do you see your Old Couch here Miss Hart NO I DON'T THINK SO. I Said to do it this way so do it understand." Said Clark

"Yes Sir said Kim about ready to cry.

An Hour Later Jason and Tommy comes in just in time to see Kim sitting down at there normal table.

"Man Kim are you ok that was harsh he should not have done that." Said Trini

"Yeah Tri I'm ok its no big deal really." Said Kim

"Yeah guys it took us longer then we thought to get every thing together." said Jason

"Yeah so how did it go Kim?" asked Tommy?

"Oh it went ok I guess." Said Kim

"Yeah sergeant Creepy kept saying that she was doing every thing all wrong and all kinds of other stuff." Said Trini

"Oh Man." Said Jason

"Hey don't worry about a thing that he said Kim we all know you know what your doing." Said Tommy hugging Kim

Yeah and I think that I have something that will make you feel better I have to go meat Dan at the gym do you guys want to go with me?" asked Trini

"Oh Yeah I brought my camera and every thing I can't wait." Said Kim

"Ok then lets go." Said Trini as she got up

"OK."They say together

-They all get into the cars and go to the Gym –

"Wow this place is huge." Said Kim as they got out of the car.

"Yeah you can say that again." Said Tommy

"Yeah you think that it looks big out here you should see the inside." Said Trini

"Well what are we waiting on show us around." Said Jason putting an arm around Trini as they walk into the gum

"Wow your right it is bigger in here then I thought that it would be Tri." Said Kim

"Yeah this is just the den just wait till you see the actual gym its even bigger." Said Trini walking to a set of double doors and opening them to were Dan was visible.

"YOU GUIRLS ARE GOING TO HAVE TO DO BETTER THEN THIS IF YOU EXPECT TO WIN OR EVEN ENTER THE BIG GAMES!!!" Yelled Dan not knowing that he was being watched

-They walk into the Gym were they could see more of the gym-"Well this is it guys." Said Trini and doing so getting Dan's attention

"This is nice and all Tri but are you sure that you want to play for some one like that I mean I have not even meat the guy and I don't even like him." Said Jason

"Yeah I can handle it Jas and besides I can take care of myself if you remember." Said Trini smiling up at him

"Umm guys speaking of Grouch he is coming this way and he does not look very happy." Kim looking over at an unhappy Dan walking over to the group of rangers

"Well I see that you made it." Said Dan as he walked over

"Yeah I brought some friends I did not think that you would mind." Said Trini looking over at the group

"No I don't mind at all but you are running late and I don't care to much about that be on time tomorrow this place is not that hard to find and if u need a map to find it then there is some maps in the lobby. And I suggest that you get your gear out of the locker room and make it snappy got it." Said Dan glaring at Trini

"Ok." Said Trini getting Jason by the hand and griping it tight to keep him from saying any thing

"And you know were they friends go and keep it down or ill escort all of you out got it said Dan looking at Kim, Tommy and Jason and walking off

"Jerk." Said Kim and the other nod in agreement

"Its ok guys I can handle it you can set over there maybe it want take to long." Said Trini pointing at a bunch of tables in the corner of the room

"Ok you better go Tri before he gets mad and he comes back over here." said Kim

"Yeah I would hate to have to hurt him." Said Jason glaring in the direction were Dan was standing

"Aw that's sweet but don't do that I he's not worth it Jas. And Kim's right I do need to go ill talk to you guys when I'm done or get a break." Said Trini going into the locker room

-A few minutes latter Trini comes out of the locker room and starts practicing with the other girls-

"NO… NO IT ALL WRONG WE ARE GOING TO RUN THIS PLAY UNTILL YOU GIRLS GET IT RIGHT AND YOU – points at Trini- WERE'S ALL THAT TALANT THAT I SEEN AT THE PARK YOU DO BETTER OR THIS IS GOING TO BE YOUR FIRST AND LAST DAY ON THE TEAM DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR!" Yelled Dan making Jason get up out of his seat

-Trini looks over at Jason and shakes her head-"yeah I got it Danny boy." Said Trini smiling

"Shut Up And Just Do It." Said Dan walking way

"You got it Danny boy." Said Trini taking the and serving it and it hits Dan in the back of the head knocking off Dan's hair peace showing his bald spot making the girls and all the people watching bust out laughing.

"ITS NOT FUNNY PRACTICE IS OVER GET OUT OF MY GYM." Yelled Dan as he ran into his office and slamming the door.

"Wow I can't believe that you done that Trini that was awesome." Said one of the girls

"Yeah that was great oh and by the way I'm Rose and that over there is Katie." Said Rose as she interdused the other girls on the team Kim and the others come over

"It nice to meat you guys." Said Trini looking over to see Kim and the others walk up

"That was great Tri I got it all on film so we can watch it over and over again." Said Kim

"That's cool Kim glade every one enjoyed it. Oh girls these are my friends Kim Tommy and Jason." said Trini interduseing the guys one by one to the girls

"Nice to meat you." They all say

"Well I guess we better go Tri." Said Kim

"Yeah I got to change first so it will be just a few more minutes ok guy if you want to you can wait for me out in the car or wait here it don't matter which." Said Trini

"We will wait here I don't want that guy coming out and starting any thing and us not being here just in case." Said Jason looking at Tri and back at the door to Dan's office

"Ok I want be long." Said Trini smiling as she walked to the locker room with the rest of the girls a few minutes later Trini comes out with something in her hand and is smiling form ear to ear

"There she is calm down man or your heads going to explode." Said Tommy pointing over at the locker room door

"Hey guys ok I'm ready to go." Said Trini clenching her hand shut

"Ok." Said Jason as they mad there way to the car

"What do ya got in your hand Tri?" asked Kim looking over at her as they got into the car

"Oh nothing." Said Trini

"Oh come on Tri I know you better then that what you got?" asked Kim once again

"Its nothing really the girls made me captain of the team that's why it took longer then what I thought it would." Said Trini showing them the big C that she held in her hand

"What that's great Tri." Said Kim

"Yeah Kim's right that's awesome." Said Tommy

"Yeah you deserve it and they could not have made a better choice." Said Jason

"Aw thanks guys that means a lot I can't wait to tell mom and dad about it either I hope that they will be happy about it to." Said Trini

"Your welcome and don't worry they will be Tri." Said Kim as the care drove off

A\N well that's chapter 7 I hope that every one likes it this is Hermione saying until next time


End file.
